


No Sweets

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tries to put Gabriel on a No Sweets Diet but it doesn't go well. Written with my Cas/Gabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweets

"GABRIEL!" Lucifer screamed. "DID YOU EAT THE LAST BIT OF ICE CREAM?!"

Gabriel stiffened in the couch as he was eating the last bit of ice cream. "I. Uh. No?" he called back.

Lucifer appeared and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Liar." He hissed.

The spoon fell of of his mouth. "We can always get more." he reasoned.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?!"

"The fact that you have an unhealthy obsession with sweets!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Wrong." he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Correct!" Lucifer hissed.

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe I do. But no one is stopping me." he snapped back, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"I am now! I've had enough of it!"

Tears began to well up in Gabriel's eyes. "Luci. Stop."

"You stop, Gabriel!" Lucifer didn't see Gabriel's tears. "I've had enough of your stupid, sick sweets obsession! It's not healthy!"

Gabriel felt the lump in his throat begin to swell. "Luci… Stop." he choked again.

"How can I when your stupid obsessions are going to get you killed?!"

"Angels don't die." he reminded him softly.

"They can and I'm not about to risk it with you!"

"From human sweets? Doubtful!" He finally snapped back.

"I will not risk anything!" Lucifer snarled. Gabriel huffed, turned on a heel, went into the bedroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Lucifer followed, banging on the door. "Gabriel, unlock the door!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No! You'd rather have me locked in a tower anyway!" Gabriel was getting cranky with the lack of sweets.

"Gabriel, don't make me break down this door!" Lucifer snarled. "You know I will!"

"I'm not listening!" he called, childlike.

"Damn you, Gabriel!"

"Go back to Hell!"

Lucifer froze before swallowing. "Fine." He whispered before leaving the house.

Hearing the door slam, Gabriel tapped into the Angel Radio.

Get back here Lucifer or so help me I will follow. He snarled.

You said to go back to Hell. Lucifer mumbled back.

I didn't mean literally.

Well, that's what you said. Mean what you say and say what you mean.

Ass. Taking away my sweet things are miserable. But you're my favorite. I'm having withdrawls already.

Sucks for you. I'm apparently taking a trip down under.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and stood in front of Lucifer in the hottest place ever created. "I don't even know how you stand it here." he smirked. Lucifer ignored him, favoring the papers on his table in front of him.

"Angels don't last here, Lucifer." he said flatly.

"I'm not an angel." Lucifer spat. "Dad made sure of that."

"I am."

"Then leave." Lucifer sniffed.

"I'll leave when you leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Then I stay."

Lucifer huffed. "Get out, Gabriel. I have work to do." He grumbled.

"Another life to ruin? I've done that. Winchesters? Already had 'em."

"Leave me alone, Gabriel." Lucifer snarled.

"What? On your period? How does it feel? I bet it burns."

Lucifer slammed Gabriel against the wall, wings out, flashing in pure fury. "Get. Out." He hissed slowly, eyes turning dark with anger.

"I can't." Gabriel smirked.

"Yes you can."

"I told you, angels don't last here. I'm already fading." he pulled out all six wings, golden feathers molting onto the ground.

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Jesus-" He ground out before grabbing Gabriel, pulling him close, and transporting them out of Hell. As soon as they were at the surface, he shoved Gabriel away. "There. Now leave me alone." He snapped before disappearing.

Gabriel gave the empty area a sloppy grin. "Got it." he said to no one in particular and went inside. He sat down on the bed, golden feathers still falling, making his wings more bare. This time, as the fell, they burned, leaving ashes on the ground.

Lucifer sighed quietly as he rubbed his forehead. He now remembered why he left Hell. The place was crawling with egotistical demons who weren't better than regular ghosts. He missed Gabriel. Even though he was mad at the little bugger, he still loved him. He sighed before waving his hand, appearing in the house again. "Gabe?" He called.

"Room." Gabriel called back softly, playing with the ash a bit, the pieces burning his fingertips a bit.

Lucifer appeared in their room doorway. "Gabe, what happened?!" He slid next to him quickly, examining his shoulders.

"Spending too much time away from home… Too far away… My feathers are dying." he said softly, catching a feather that was falling and letting it burn in his hands.

Lucifer swallowed. "Go home." He whispered. "Please."

"Nothing will be fixed" Another feather fell and turned to ash.

"It has to!"

Gabriel smiled weakly. "It's okay, Luci. I'm here now. It should stop soon."

Lucifer's eyes grew anxious. "Stay awake."

"I'm just weak. Tired. That's all. I need my strength back, Luci." he slurred, eyelids growing heavy.

Lucifer shook him a bit. "Stay with me, Gabriel." He whimpered softly. "Please."

"I'm here…" he mumbled softly, eyelids closing. "I'm just really sleepy."

"No!" Lucifer shook him again. "Stay awake!"

Gabriel blinked awake, "I'm here!" he said startled, a few feathers falling.

Lucifer hugged him close. "Good."

Gabriel. "I'm just tired. Being away hurt."

"Why didn't you go home then?!"

"Because I love you and wanted to stay with you, no matter the consequences."

Lucifer sighed and took Gabriel in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"I told you, you weren't listening." he whispered back. "And I always tell you I love you even when you're not listening."

Lucifer sniffled slightly before laying down on their bed, bringing Gabriel into his arms so close, there was hardly any space between them. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. Luci, help me put my wings away, please. My feathers won't stop falling."

Lucifer kissed the top of his head. "I got it." He gently turned Gabriel over and pressed his hands into his back carefully, pushing his wings back in.

The last and final feathers fell onto their bed and turned to ash. "Much better" he told Lucifer, smiling.

Lucifer grabbed Gabriel into a tight hug and kissed him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Gabriel snuggled close. "Why would you be?"

"Because I'm the cause of this."

"No…" Gabriel soothed, taking a hand. "It's okay."

Lucifer sniffled. "No it's not."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"So?"

"I'm here. That's all that matters."

Lucifer smiled. "With you," He kissed Gabriel's forehead. "I don't need anything else."

"I just need you too, Luci." Gabriel snuggled close to him. "Does this still mean no sweets?"

Lucifer's gaze turned preditorial. "How about I give you a different kind of sweet?" He murmured, kissing Gabriel's neck.

"I already like the sound of it." Gabriel hissed, nipping at Lucifer.


End file.
